Caught Up In You
by Mii Yamauti
Summary: A história deles começa quando ele salva a filha dela de uma seqüestradora. Ok, não foi bem assim! Eles eram crianças, e a menina roubou a boneca dela, ele só pegou a boneca de volta para ela! Confira.


N/A: Gente, esse foi um surto que eu tive...

**É uma song com a música Caught Up In You da Cassi Thomson... **

**Os personagem não me pertencem... Pertencem a J.K. Rowling...**

**Espero que gostem e mandem review...**

**Enjoy... =D**

* * *

**Caught Up In You**

**I'm so in love and I can't fight the feelin,  
**_(Eu estou tão apai__xonada, e eu não posso lutar contra o sentimento,)_

**My heart is helpless and I can't resist.  
**_(Meu coração está indefeso e não posso resistir.)_

**I still remember when the world stood still baby!  
**_(Ainda me lembro quando o mundo parou baby!)_

**The first time we kissed.  
**_(A primeira vez que nos beijamos.)_

Seus irmãos estavam jogando bola no campinha que ficava ao lado da praça onde ela estava brincando com sua boneca.

Estava sentada na sombra de uma árvore, trocando a roupa de sua "filha", quando uma menina que aparentava ser mais alto que Lily, se sentou na sua frente e perguntou se poderia brincar com sua boneca, Lílian falou que não, sua mãe disse para ela não falar com estranhos, e ela não conhecia a menina.

Diante da resposta de Lílian, a menina puxou a boneca e saiu correndo, Lílian queria ir atrás, mas sua mãe pediu para ela não sair que ela já voltaria, só iria ver se os seus irmãos estariam bem. Não podendo fazer nada, Lílian começou a chorar, mas não chorava como uma criança escandalosa, chorava em silêncio, chorava para si.

.

.

Depois de alguns minutos, um menino, loiro, chegou e entregou a boneca para Lílian, que sorriu em agradecimento.

- Eu vi aquela menina pegar a sua boneca, e eu achei errado, pois você não tinha deixado, e eu peguei dela pra você. – Explicou o garoto sentando no mesmo lugar que a menina tinha sentado antes.

- Obrigada por trazer a minha filha de volta. – Disse Lily ainda sorrindo.

- De nada. Qual é o seu nome?

- Lílian, e o seu? – Perguntou Lílian "fazendo a sua filha dormir".

- Scorpius. – Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso lindo. – E qual o nome da sua filha? – Perguntou Scorpius apontando para a boneca.

- Anabelle. – Disse Lílian sorrindo. Ela sabia que não poderia falar com estranhos, mas ele não parecia estranho.

- E a Anabelle tem um pai? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Não, por que ela precisaria ter? – Perguntou Lílian segurando a boneca firmemente, como se alguém fosse a roubar novamente.

- Porque você não tem uma mãe e um pai? – Perguntou Scorpius, Lílian apenas assentiu. – Então, ela também precisa de um pai e de uma mãe. Se você quiser eu posso ser o pai da Anabelle. – Enquanto dizia isso Scorpius corava, mas Lílian não entendia o motivo dele estar ficando vermelho.

- Pode ser. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Então agora eu sou o pai da sua filha. – Disse Scorpius dando um selinho em Lílian, e fazendo a ficar vermelha como a cor de seus cabelos. – Ixi, agra eu preciso ir, não avisei a minha mãe aonde eu estaria. Tchau ruivinha, tchau filha. – Dizendo isso ele saiu.

x

**10 anos depois... - 2023**

x

- Vocês são dois são INSUPORTÁVEIS. – Gritou Lílian saindo do quarto e indo pra sala, onde se encontrava Albus, seu irmão, e Scorpius, o melhor amigo dele.

- Calma, Lily! – Disse Albus se encolhendo pois a irmão tinha lhe tacado uma almofada.

- CALMA O ESCANBAU! – Gritou a menina tacando almofadas agora nós dois.

- O que nós fizemos? – Perguntou Scorpius, ele queria rir, mas sabia que se fizesse isso só pioraria a situação.

- A ROSE ACABOU DE ME MANDAR UM E-MAIL, SEUS CRETINOS!! AHHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritou Lílian querendo poder tacar o vaso de sua mãe, mas ela ficaria muito chateada. – EU NÃO ACREDITO!!

- O que foi, Lily? – Perguntou James descendo as escadas, ele era o irmão mais velho de Lily, e como seus pais havia ido para uma festa, ele era o responsável.

- ESSE DOIS IMBECIS, METIDOS A SEGURANÇA AMEAÇARAM O ROBERT!!! E AQUELA BANANA EM FORMA DE GENTE ME MADOU UM MENSAGEM DE TEXTO FALANDO QUE ERA MELHOR TERMINAR TUDO, EU NÃO ENTENDI O MOTIVO. SÓ QUE A ROSE ME MANDOU UM E-MAIL CONTANDO TUDO QUE ELA VIU HOJE DE MANHÃ. – Lílian ficava cada vez mais nervosa e mais vermelha.

- Lil's calma, nós só queríamos te proteger. – Disse Scorpius indo abraçar a menina, mas está se esquivou do seu abraço.

- Não. Chega. Perto. De. Mim. – Disse Lílian subindo as escadas, provavelmente indo para o quarto, eles só conseguiram ouvir o estrondo da porta batendo.

- Vocês pisaram feio na bola. – Disse James também subindo.

- Eu vou lá falar com a Lily. – Disse Scorpius.

- Deixa pra lá cara. Amanhã ela esquece, senta aí, vamos assistir o filme. – Disse Albus sentando no sofá.

- Não, eu vô lá. Já volto. – Disse Scorpius subindo e indo para a porta que já havia visto muito. – Lily, abre a porta, sou eu o Scorpius, vamos conversar. – Mas ele não respondia, então Scorpius abriu a porta e viu que ela não estava lá, mas mesmo assim ele entrou, pois algo que estava em cima da cama o chamou atenção.

Era uma boneca, mas não qualquer boneca, era Anabelle, em todos os anos que ele visitou o quarto de Lily, nunca viu a boneca lá. Notou que tinha um caderno ao lado da boneca, curioso ele pegou o caderno e abriu.

Tinha uma foto de Lily lá, e como sempre ela estava linda.

A próxima página estava escrito _"Caderno de anotações confidencias. 2023" _**¹** Era típico da Lily fazer isso.

Ele sabia que deveria parar por ali, mas não resistiu, saber mais coisas sobre ela era irresistível, então começou a ler o caderno de anotações confidencias.

" To no meio de uma aula chata, se a Rose me ver fazendo isso provavelmente ela me daria um sermão. Já se fosse o Jimmie, ele me daria os parabéns. Dá pra entender como a minha família é complicada? Meus irmãos são completamente diferentes um do outro. O James é popular e cafageste, mas ele me trata como uma princesa. Já o Albus é anti-social, só anda com um amigo, e me trata como se eu fosse uma pentelha. Não preciso falar que o James é meu irmão favorito, não é? Já meus primos eu sou mais apegada com o Hugo e a Rose, não que eu não goste dos outros!! Meus melhores amigos são a Sophie e o Ethan, por que a Rose e o Hugo são meus primos e não contam."

- Então quer dizer que eu não sou melhor amigo dela! – Comentou Scorpius.

"Falei para meus irmãos que iria estudar aqui, na biblioteca, porque eu não consigo. Dói demais. Uma dor insuportável, parece que estão cavando um buraco enorme no meu coração. [...]"

Scorpius virou a página, não queria ver a Lily sofrer.

Nessa página só tinha um pedaço de uma música.

"**You're all I see, when I think of forever  
**_(Você é tudo que eu vejo, quando penso na eternidade)_

**Me minus you just wouldn't make much sense  
**_(__Sem você não faria sentido)_

**Boy I believe, we were meant for each other  
**_(Rapaz, eu acredito, nós fomos feitos um para o outro)_

**So let's give it a chance  
**_(Então, vamos lhes dar uma chance.)_

**I'm caught up in you, im facin' the truth  
**_(Estou conquistada por você. Estou enfrentando a verdade)_

**What else can I do? ****With all these emotions  
**_(O que mais eu posso fazer? Com todas estas emoções)_

**Cause I'm, I'm fallin' deeper in everyway  
**_(Porque eu estou, eu estou caindo mais profundo em todos os sentidos)_

**I can't sleep at night, cause nothin' feels right  
**_(Eu não posso dormir à noite, porque nada parece certo)_

**I can't deny, my heart when your near me  
**_(Eu não posso negar, meu coração quando você está próximo a mim)_

**My love, grows stronger everyday**_  
(Meu amor, cresce mais forte a cada dia)_"

Ele virou a página na esperança de saber pra quem era aquela música, mas não havia nome nenhum.

"Sabe aqueles planos que você sabe que é uma furada? Então me meti em um deles hoje. Ele continua namorando, e eu arranjei um namorado, tudo bem que eu não gosto dele de verdade, é só pra fazer ciúmes, sei lá, eu queria despertar alguma reação nele, mas reação que existe entre homem e mulher, e não entre irmã e irmão, pois é assim que ele me trata, como se eu fosse a irmão dele. Só que eu não sou!!"

Scorpius necessitava de alguma descrição, ele precisava saber o nome do garoto!

**Before your love, my heart was broken**  
_(Antes do seu amor, meu coração estava quebrado)_

**I didn't think that it would ever mend  
**_(Eu não achei que ele iria consertar)_

**And then you came into my life boy  
**_(E então você veio para minha vida)_

A próxima página foi a que Scorpius ansiava, depois dessa ele não precisava ler mais nenhuma.

"Ele terminou o namoro! Eu sei que isso pode parecer egoísta, mas eu fiquei tão feliz, esperei muito por esse dia, e finalmente chegou. Minha mãe sempre disse que era para mim esperar, que tudo era fluir naturalmente. Bom, mas eu não posso esquecer que os sentimentos do Robert também estão envolvidos, eu não posso magoar uma pessoa. Porque quando as coisas se acertam de um lado, do outro só piora? Argh!!! Eu só queria ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que eu amo [... ]"

- Ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy. – Conclui ele em voz alta.

**Now I don't need to pretend  
**_(Cara, agora eu não preciso finger)_

**I'm caught up in you, im facin' the truth  
**_(Estou conquistada por você. Estou enfrentando a verdade)_

**What else can I do? With all these emotions  
**_(O que mais eu posso fazer?Com todas estas emoções)_

**Cause I'm, I'm fallin' deeper in everyway**  
_(Porque eu estou, eu estou caindo mais profundo em todos os sentidos)_

Scorpius saiu do quarto carregando o cardeno de Lily, onde será que ela estaria? É lógico, Lily sempre se refugiava no banheiro do quarto da mãe dela. Bateu na porta, nada, tentou novamente, e novamente nada.

- Lily, abre é o Scorpius! Por favor! – Pediu ele com a voz morrendo do final.

- Saí daqui! – Gritou a menina de dentro do banheiro, e pela voz Scorpius sabia que ela estava chorando só não entendia o motivo.

- Lily eu preciso falar com você.

- SAÍ DAQUI!! VAI EMBORA, EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER! – Gritou Lily, e Scorpius pode ouvir algo se quebrar, ou ser quebrado na porta.

- Lily se você está chateada por causa do Robert eu posso falar com ele. – Disse Scorpius, sabendo que não faria isso.

- Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz, que suma da minha vida. – Disse Lily, agora o choro dela podia ser ouvido.

- Lily, por que você faz isso comigo? Saí do banheiro, eu precisa que você me diga uma coisa. – Pediu Scorpius, silêncio, uns minutos depois ele viu que ela estava destrancando a porta. Os olhos dela estavam vermelho, o rosto com uma expressão de dor, foi incontrolável, ao vê-la naquela situação ele a abraçou. – Eu queria tirar todas os seus problemas, te proteger do mundo. – Disse ele acariciando as madeixas ruivas. – Nós precisamos conversar. – Disse ele, e ela apenas assentiu.

Ele se sentou na cama, e colocou-a no seu colo.

- Lily, primeiro, por que você estava trancada no banheiro chorando? – Perguntou ele fazendo cafuné. Lily não respondeu. – Ok, você não quer falar, então eu vou perguntar e você apenas balança a cabeça pra sim e pra não, Ok? – Líly balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Tem alguma coisa a haver com o negócio do Robert? – Lily balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Huum, alguma coisa comigo? – Positivamente. – Muito grave? – Positivo de novo. – Lily você não quer falar? – Negativo. O quarto ficou em silêncio, até a doce voz da menina se fazer presente.

- Lembra que eu te falei que a Rose me mandou um e-mail. – Scorpius acenou positivamente. – Ela também falou que você tinha voltado com a Becky.

- Mas eu não voltei Lily, e é sobre isso que nós precisamos conversar. – Disse Scorpius pegando o caderno da Lily e entregando na mão da dona.

- Você leu? – Ele afirmou. – Até parte? – Lílian estava vermelha.

- "Eu só queria estar ao lado da pessoa que amo, ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy." – Lílian escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. – É verdade Lily?

- É. – O som saiu abafado pois Lily não levantou a cabeça pra falar.

**I cant sleep at night, cause nothin' feels right  
**_(Eu não posso dormir à noite, porque nada parece certo)_

**I cant deny, my heart when your near me**  
_(Eu não posso negar,meu coração quando você está próximo a mim)_

**My love, grows stronger everyday  
**_(Meu amor, cresce mais forte a cada dia)_

**Everytime I look into your eyes  
**_(Cada vez que olho em seus olhos)_

**Everytime I take your hand in mine**  
_(Toda vez que eu tomar a tua mão no minha)_

**I know theres nothing else I need**  
_(Sei que não há mais nada que eu preciso)_

Não tinha mais nada que Scorpius queria saber, ele só precisa que ela confirmasse.

- Eu te amo, ruivinha. – Disse ele acariciando as madeixas ruivas.

- O quê? – Perguntou Lily um pouco espantada.

- Eu te amo, e sempre vou te amar. – Disse Scorpius acariciando o rosto da menina.

- Eu te amo, metido a segurança. – Disse Lily rindo, Scorpius apenas apreciou a visão, Lílian é linda, mas quando ela sorri ou ri, o mundo parece que se ilumina.

**- I'm caught up in you, im facin' the truth** _(Estou conquistada por você. Estou enfrentando a verdade) _**What else can I do? With all these emotions **_(O que mais eu posso fazer, com todas estas emoções) _**Cause I'm, I'm fallin' deeper in everyway **_(Porque eu estou, eu estou caindo mais profundo em todos os sentidos) _**I can't sleep at night, cause nothin' feels right **_(Eu não posso dormir à noite, porque nada parece certo) _**I can't deny, my heart when your near me **_(Eu não posso negar,meu coração quando você está próximo a mim) _**My love, grows stronger everyday** _(Meu amor, cresce mais forte a cada dia). _– Lily cantou olhando nos olhos dele.

**Caught up in you**  
_(Conquistada por você)_

- Breve nós teremos um Sra. Scorpius Malfoy. – Disse ele sorrindo. E que sorriso lindo. – Mas antes de se tornar a Sra. Malfoy, você tem que se tornar minha namorada. E aí? Aceita?

- Claro que sim! – Disse Lily dando um beijo no seu _namorado_.

**Caught up in you**  
_(Conquistada por você)_

**10 anos depois... - 2033**

- Lily eu não acredito!! Meus parabéns. – Disse Rose dando um abraço na prima e no amigo.

- Mamãe aos 25 anos!! – Disse James dando um abraço na irmã.

– Eu vou ser titio. – Disse Albus. – Quem diria meu melhor amigo, com minha irmãzinha. – Ele era o mais animado com a notícia.

- Eu estou ficando velha. Já vou ser avó. – Disse Ginny abraçando a filha.

- Velha e linda. – Disse Harry abraçando a filha e depois cumprimentando Scorpius.

**Caught up in you**  
_(Conquistada por você)_

- Ela é igualzinha a você. – Sussurrou Scorpius vendo a filha nos braços de Lily.

- Isso quer dizer que vai ter o gênio do pai. Meu Deus, estou perdida.

- Você anda tão engraçadinha, Lily. – Disse Scorpius dando um selinho na esposa.

- É a gravidez que me deixou assim.

- A gravidez te deixou mais linda do que você já é. E olha que eu jurava que era impossível.

- Você anda muito galanteador, Sr. Malfoy.

- É que eu tenho duas mulheres maravilhosas na minha vida. E falando nisso, qual vai ser o nome da nossa pequena?

- Anabelle. – Disse Lily desviando a atenção do marido para a filha.

**Caught up in you**  
_(Conquistada por você)_

Lily não conseguia esconder a sua felicidade. Estava com a pessoa que amava, tinha uma filha, e estavam passando o natal em família.

- Como ela está grade, ano que vem ela faz cinco anos já. – Disse Scorpius abraçando a esposa por trás e apoiando a cabeça no ombro da mesma.

- Vou sentir saudade do tempo em que ela era uma criança. – Disse Lily observando a filha brincar com os tios.

- Eu também. – Disse Scorpius virando a esposa e dando um beijo nela.

**Caught up in you**  
_(Conquistada por você)_

_Cadernos de anotações confidencias – 2039_

_Eu sempre soube que ele era especial, e que eu deveria lutar por ele, e foi isso que eu fiz, não esperei o destino se traçar sozinho, eu lutei, e ganhei._

_Hoje, descobri que de uma forma ou de outra, nós iríamos ficar juntos, mas não me arrependo de ter luta por ele._

_Agora somos casados, temos nossa filha, Anabelle. [...]_

**Caught up in you**  
_(Conquistada por você)_

- Eu te amo. – Lily sentiu um arrepio quando ouviu Scorpius falar que lhe amava ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Também de amo. – Disse ela deixando o caderno aberto, e se levantando para abraçar o marido.

_[...] Alguns casais, dizem que com o passar dos anos, a relação vai ficando insuportável, mas conosco é diferente. A cada senti que estou mais apaixonado por ele._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: O que acharam? Essa é a minha primeira Song Fic...**

**Espero que esteja boa... Por que eu amo esse ship...**

**Mandem review... Nem se foi um Oi...**

**É só apertar o botãozinho verde aí em baixo...**

**Beijos,**

**Mii**


End file.
